


I Promise, Okay?

by duel_stars



Series: Bat Fam: Sadness, Madness and Everything In-between [1]
Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman vs. Robin (2015), DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duel_stars/pseuds/duel_stars
Summary: "Dami? What's up?" he asked, sticking his head around the door to Damian's room.The young boy was sitting in a literal nest of blankets and pillows. He stared at his hands and he fiddled with a blanket."I- I do not wish to be alone," Damian looked at Dick, his eyes bright and filled with something Dick would go as far to say resembled worry.





	I Promise, Okay?

It was 2am when Dick heard his younger brother’s call.

“Grayson?”

At first Dick wasn’t sure if he actually heard it but soon after it was repeated.

“Dami? What’s up?” he asked, sticking his head around the door to Damian’s room. 

The young boy was sitting in a _literal_ nest of blankets and pillows. He stared at his hands and he fiddled with a blanket. 

“I- I do not wish to be alone,” Damian looked at Dick, his eyes bright and filled with something Dick would go as far to say resembled worry.

Dick walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Why not get B?” he questioned.

“I-,” the small boy stuttered, before jumping forward and burying his face into Dick’s chest, arms wrapped tightly around the elder’s waist.

“Baby Bird?” Dick asked cautiously, stroking Damian’s dark hair.

The younger boy’s shoulders started shaking as stifled sobs sounded from where Damian’s face was buried in Dick’s chest. Dick wrapped his arms around his brother’s shoulders.

“Shh, shh, Dami, what’s wrong?” he murmured into the younger’s hair.

Damian didn’t reply for a while, quietly sobbing as Dick stroked his hair and whispered immaterial reassurances.

“Richard, I-, I value your existence,” Damian mumbled.

“Dami, I- thanks, I value yours too, but, why?” Dick asked, confused as to what had bought on this sudden display of ‘affection’ if you could call it that, from Damian.

“Please, do not do anything to inflict pain to yourself,” Damian sniffled.

Dick’s eyes widened.

“Dami, I-,” Dick paused, unsure as how to continue, “Dami, I may get low sometimes, hell, we all do, Jason, Timmy. Even B, but I promise I’d never do anything to hurt myself, okay?" he hesitated, "Where did you get this from, Dami?” he said gently, looking into his younger brother’s tear stained emerald green eyes.

“I am aware. It was a dream,” Damian said, staring down into his lap.

“Do you- can you tell me about it?” Dick asked quietly.

Damian looked up quickly, fear shining in those green eyes (something that was extremely rare), shaking his head desperately.

“I do not wish to re-live it,” he said quickly.

Dick pulled his brother into a hug, something Damian normally would have struggled against, but leaned into. 

“That’s alright, another time, perhaps. Do you want me to stay?”

“I suppose… that would be appreciated,”

Dick paused, before speaking, “Dami, if you ever get down, we’re all here for you okay? Family- we help each other, even if we do get on each other’s nerves sometimes," 

“I know,”

Dick lay down as Damian curled into his older brother’s side. It was a while before his breathing evened out and Dick finally allowed himself to sleep.

  

***

 

“Hey, Dick. Get up,” Tim knocked on his brother’s door and waited for the regular groan to signal Dick had heard him.

“Dick?" 

Tim pushed open the door. Dick’s room was a mess, (but hey, what’s new), and the bed sheets looked like they hadn’t been changed in a few months.

Tim walked to the kitchen, looking for Dick. He walked back up and poked his head in Jason’s half oped door.

“Hey Jay, you seen Dick?” he asked the older male who was squinting at his computer, typing. Jason paused and looked up,

“Nuh. Ask the demon spawn,” and continued typing.

Tim sighed and crossed the hall, pushing open Damian’s room only to stop short at what he saw.

Damian was curled into Dick’s side, the older man’s arms wrapped protectively around the younger boy. 

Tim pulled out his phone and snapped a photo. He called across the hall, loud enough for Jason to hear, but quiet enough not to wake his two other brothers. 

“Jay, come check it out,”

Jason pushed open his door, looking mildly annoyed at Tim for getting him actually _out_ of bed. Tim rolled his eyes and waved him over.

“Never thought I’d say this about Demon Spawn, but holy fuck that’s cute,”

Tim grunted in reply just as Dick’s eyes blinked open and realised that Tim and Jason were there. He smirked and raised a finger to his lip before his fingers scratched through Damian’s hair.

 

 


End file.
